The Island
by Briar1
Summary: A boy lives all alone on an island. He owns pokemon, and lives in peace, But for how long...


Briars Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: This is just like Briar out of the Circle of Magic, so Tamora Pierce owns him.  
  
In a land far from here, in a country far from here, in a town far from here, in a jungle far from here, in a great hollow tree far from here, a boy sleeps. Not knowing he was special, not knowing what power he possesses, not knowing it would change his life forever. The boy is me, and my name, is Briar. The tree is a center of life. A giant weeping willow tree, in the center of the land. The boy who has been raised in this jungle for as long as he can remember. With short black hair, and sharp green eyes. Plants grew around him, moss under him, providing a soft bed. Beside him a small creature about a foot high, with a glowing green leaf sticking out of its head. Small, sharp green leaves made up its body, and small ferns on its back gave this creature the ability to fly. Five sharp leaves glinted at the tip of its fingers. These could be thrown as weapons. The boy had dark, bronze skin, and a green vine-like pendant around his neck. The pendant itself was made of jade, a rare pale-green gem, and it had a small leaf identical to the own on the Tikisprout's head. Beside the boy lay a staff that was 2/3 as tall as him, which was 5.8 ft, and it was wrapped in a vine with leaves spreading out every inch or so. The staff was made out of a blend of every tree in the forest. It was a natural phenomenon that I found after a storm one day. But now I am waking up, so let our story begin...  
  
  
I opened my eyes. Wearing only a loincloth, I wasn't cold, but was able to move comfortably. I stood up, and picked up my staff. It seemed that as I woke up, so did everything around me. Gemini, my Moonsprike, awoke. In my mind I heard an echoing, scratchy voice.  
' I'm awake. I'll be back soon. Going to get nectar. Bye!' I shook my head. I stood up, and the flowers strained to move with me.  
I walked to a heated spring. Everywhere I walked, flowers or sprouts sprang up to bask in the light. I walked through the archway to the small poool of heated water. I could just touch bottom with my feet. I scrubbed using a soap I had made from plant oils. I got out, and walked over to the tree. It was a beautiful thing, a living hollow weeping willow. As I entered the tree, a small creature with a bell-shaped head which was a yellow-ish green, and root-like feet walked in. It was a pokemon called a Bellsprout. Even though I was ignorant of modt things, I knew all about pokemon. They were creatures that were everywhere, and they could be caught with small spheres called pokeballs. Because I was on an island, I either made crude pokeballs from the many apricorn trees that grew on the island, or I took them from ship wrecks that had crashed into the island, for there was a current called Entinio, and all ships within a 5 mile radius got sucked in and smashed against rocks. Debris floated up and stayed there or sank. I used my pokemon too get the debris. A week ago I discovered a crate full of tea, salt, pepper, and several pokemon in pokeballs. I found many books to, and I soon found one that taught one how to read, so I read. The pokemon in the pokeballs were called Abra. They were psychic. I had managed to keep two of them. Moonsprike was one of the few pokemon native to the island. I never read about him in any books, so I figured he must be special. Now I went into the great tree, and picked up several pieces of fruit, and took hot water from the spring to make tea. I had just finshed eating when Gemini flew in.   
' Ship crashed. No survivors, lotsa debris, lets go!' I picked up 6 crude pokeballs, ad 2 real ones. The two real ones contained my pokemon for collecting debris. The bellsprout nodded its head. I picked it up, and brought it with me. I then placed it in the sun, and pressed my pendant against it. It glowed. A Weepinbell stood in its place.  
' Bell!' it said, and floated off. I raced up a tree, grabbed a vine, and swung off into the jungle. I raced by at the speed of light. Then I took one last swing and leapt out of the forest. I landed perfectly on the rock. I then raced down the coastline. I saw many crates. This would be a good haul. I picked up the two pokeballs in my hand.   
" Go, Alakazam. Victreebel." I said, tossing thw two balls. A pokemon with a drooping mustache and spoons in its pale yellow hands held up the spoons, and shouted, " Kazam!" Thats was Abra's final evolution. Next, a large bell-shaped pokemon appeared, and screeched, " Bell!" It was yellow and green, with a gaping hole where the mouth of the bell would be. Four sharp teeth lined its mouth. I used Victreebel to lift the boxes out of the water with his vines. I used Alakazam to help, and Gemini opened the boxes.  
' Alakazam, use your telekineses to grab two crates. Victreebel, grab two more!' Alakazam closed its eyes, and held up the spoons. It glowed blue, and two boxes shot out of the water. Two more followed. They both got the last two, and we had all six.  
' Gemini, use Razor Leaf!' Gemini flew up, took aim, and shot the razor sharp leaves and the corners and sides. They all looked untouched, until the sides simply fell down, ad the contents fell out. I looked at the items. The first contained bottled water. The second contained eggs from chickens. The third milk. The fourth contained pots, bowls, pans, eating utensils, a kettle, matches, wood, paper for starting a fire. The fifth contained pokeballs with pokemon in them, and the sixth contained flashlights, rope, batteries, several boomerands, ropes and spikes for climbing, and in a box inside the box were hammers, chisels, a book, and some charcoal. Pokeball making tools. This was perfect! A survival kit. I checked the pokeballs. 10 out of 30 were full. They contained all kinds of usefuls pokemon. 2 Weezing, a Vileplume, 2 Magmar, a Mr. Mime, 2 Chansey, and a Farfetch'd. They all were happy to obey. Then I saw a black crate in the water. Alakazam lifted it. Victreebel had to help. It was huge! Gemini had to help Victreebel open it. Humans and pokemon! I jumped back. They blinked. All the pokemon loyal to me gathered to protect me. Every single pokemon in the forest came, Gemini, Victreebel, and Alakazam at the front. I waded through a mass of Weepinbell and Gloom.  
' Who are you, and why have you come to my island?' I asked.  
" We come from the land of Johto and Kanto to...  
  
Do what? Find out in chapter two, The People. 


End file.
